All The Way
by Fanfictionally
Summary: Ron and Hermione finally decide to take their relationship to the next level. -LEMONS-
1. Chapter 1

Hermione had decided to visit Ron, since they hadn't seen each other in two months. She had gone back to Hogwarts to finish her last year, while Harry and Ron were training to be Aurors. It was Christmas break, and everyone was back at the Burrow for Christmas. Hermione decided not to visit her family this year; they were away on business anyways.

Hermione and Harry had become a part of the family. On Christmas Eve, after they had eaten, they all sat down by the fire and exchanged gifts. Ron, Hermione, Ginny, and Harry were sitting on the ground, and everyone else squeezed onto the couches. Bill had brought Fleur, and their baby girl. Even Percy had come by, and was actually being social... and _nice_.

Afterwards, everyone began talking. Ron pulled something out of his pocket. "Close your eyes and hold out your hand," he whispered to her. She smiled, and stuck out her left hand. He took it and flipped it over, so her palm was facing down. He slid something onto her ring finger, and she opened her eyes. "It's a promise ring," he told her.

She teared up, and threw her arms around his neck, wrapping him in a hug. "I love you," she whispered in his ear.

"I love you, too. Forever."

They had finally attracted the attention of the others. They stared at Ron and Hermione, who still had wet eyes, and had gotten the hiccups. They pulled back from each other, and met the stares of Ron's family.

"Hello," he said, raising an eyebrow at everyone.

"Anything you'd like to tell us?" Harry asked. Hermione held up her left hand excitedly. "You're engaged?!" Harry yelled.

"No! It's a promise ring!" Hermione said.

Mrs. Weasley teared up, as Hermione did. "You're going to be part of the family... officially!" she said excitedly.

"Eventually, mum," George said. "If he goes through with it." He glanced at Ron.

"Oh, thanks, George."

He rolled his eyes. "I'm going to go find a place to put these fireworks," he said, standing up and picking up his present.

"I have a suggestion," Ron said.

"Oh, do you?" George said sarcastically.

"Yeah, why don't you go shove it up your-" he began, but was cut off by Hermione slapping her hand over his mouth.

"Ron!" she scolded.

He shrugged, and George left the room, coming back five minutes later. At midnight, George used some of his fireworks and they celebrated Christmas Day. As they stood outside in the snow, with the ashes of the fireworks burning in the crisp air. Ron wrapped his arms around Hermione, warming her instantly. She wrapped her arm around his waist, and she smiled up at each other. He tipped his head down and kissed her as fireworks literally exploded above them, and everyone cheered.

After the ashes died, everyone headed up to their rooms except Mr. Weasley, Hermione, and Ron. Mr. Weasley began questioning Hermione about muggle things until Ron finally pulled her away.

"Dad, Hermione and I are going back to my place. Alright?" Ron and Harry shared a house about a mile away from the Burrow.

He sighed. "Alright, but more tomorrow?" Hermione nodded, and he put his parchment and quill away.

As if on cue, Harry and Ginny came back down as Mr. Weasley went to his and Mrs. Weasley's room. The four of them went outside.

"Want to ride on the broom with me?" Ron asked Hermione. She had never technically been on a broom ride, so, hesitating, she climbed on behind Ron, wrapping her arms around her waist. He kicked off the ground, and they began getting higher and higher each second. They finally stopped rising and continued forward after they were about twenty feet off the ground. Harry and Ginny followed on separate brooms a few feet behind them.

They were there in less than a minute, which, surprising, disappointed Hermione. She didn't know if it was because she had begun to like flying, or because she got to be with Ron. They climbed off as they hit the ground, and went into their house. It was small, but home-y. The entrance opened into a small room that had a small closet to put their jackets, coats, hats, scarves, shoes, etc. There was a five-foot-long hallway that lead into the kitchen, and the living room was attached to that. There were two couches, and a recliner, around a TV which the guys had taken a liking to. There was a rectangular rug under the couches and the wooden coffee table, but the rest of the floors were oak.

There was a hallway near the kitchen, which was where Harry's room, Ron's room, the bathroom, and the guest room were. "Do you want to sleep in my room or in the guest room?" Ron asked Hermione.

"Your room... if that's alright with you," she added. He nodded, and led her to his room. The walls were painted with Gryffindor colors, and the symbol was on each side of the room. Surprisingly, most of his quidditch posters hadn't been hung up. Yet. His closet had an undetectable extension charm, and he kept the majority of his things in there since his room was considerably small. There was a king-size bed, which took up most of the room. His wand was set on his brown dresser, along with a lamp. He turned the light on, and she set her two suitcases on her side of the bed.

"I'm going to go get ready," Hermione said, opening the door to the bathroom attached to his room. She grabbed one of her suitcases, and closed it again. She had showered that morning, so she just changed into her pajamas. The tank top was black, and was tight around her breasts, and more loose on the bottom half. Her silk black shorts barely covered her thighs. She knew she was ready to go all the way with Ron, and the promise ring made everything better because she knew that he loved her, and hoped he was ready, too.

She threw her black, silk robe over her, and went back to Ron's room. He was wearing his Gryffindor-colored plaid pajama pants, with a plain, baggy tee shirt. Hermione could tell that he was used to sleeping shirtless. He smiled as she came out, and she picked up her wand and locked the door, then set it back down. Ron sat on the bed, his back against the wall. She kneeled on the bed in front of him, and took off her robe, teasing him. Ron pulled Hermione to him, kissing her passionately.

She wrapped her arms around Ron's neck and moved closer to him, straddling him. He moaned, unwillingly, and Hermione smiled against his lips. "'Mione," Ron said, pulling her face from his. "We can't do this."

"I love you, Ron!" she said.

"I love you, too, but... Well, my mum raised me to wait until I'm married. I can't."

"Your mum said it herself. We're practically family! You know I would never hurt you, and you would never hurt me. It's okay, Ron," she said.

Ron sighed. "I... Alright. I guess it'd be okay." He pulled her lips back to his, and pulled them away seconds later. "Are you sure you want to, though?"

Hermione nodded. "Ron, I love you. I want to be with you, in every way possible." He finally, after seconds of staring into her eyes, pulled her lips back to his.

They made out for a few minutes, and Hermione began sliding her straps off her shoulders. Ron stopped her, and she sighed, slightly annoyed.

"Ronald Weasley. If you do not want to do this, then tell me. Because _this_" she motioned with her hand, "is _not_ romantic."

"I'm sorry, I'm just nervous. And I don't want to make you do anything you don't want to," Ron said with an appologetic tone in her voice.

"This was my idea. Are you okay with it or not?"

He nodded again. "Yes, I'm sorry. I want you," Ron said, and took maters into his own hands. He kissed her again, his tongue going into her mouth and meeting her own almost instantly. His hands rubbed her waist, and inched up to her stomach, inside her shirt. He slids his hands all the way up the sides, sliding her shirt up, over her head. He gasped at the sight of her naked, waist up. He had to admit, he had dreams about this moment; but it was so much better when it really happened. Her breasts were surprisingly big, at least compared to how they had looked under her shirts and robes. Her nipples were still soft, and he began playing with them, rolling them between his index finger and thumb. She moaned, and they became hard in seconds. He pulled his mouth from hers, flipping her over so that he was on top of her. He slid down, and took her left one in his mouth, sucking and biting it, still playing with the other one. He switched off between them for a few minutes.

He slowly slid her shorts off, leaving her lace panties left. He sat up, and stripped from his shirt, then -with Hermione's reassurance- took her panties off.

He sat there for a moment, just taking her in. She was so beautiful; and he knew, no matter how many times he told her, she would never believe him. He knew he was lucky. He was the only guy in the world who had Hermione. She was his. Forever.

Finally, he bent down, his head hovering over her legs. She eagerly spread them, and he kissed up her legs, then around her inner thighs, teasing her. He finally made it to her clit, and moved his mouth closer to it. He glanced up at Hermione, who was looking at the ceiling, her head back. He couldn't tell if she was feeling pain, or expecting it and not wanting to look, or if it was pleasure. Maybe both. She looked down again, meeting his eyes, silently reassuring him. He placed his index and middle finger on either side of her lips, spreading them. Slowly, his tongue went inside, just a little, and he worked his magic on her.

In minutes, Hermione was panting loudly. He took his tongue out, replacing it with one finger, then two, then three, until she hit her climax. Afterwards, he put his three fingers in his mouth, tasting her again. It was, honestly, the best thing he had ever tasted. And everyone knew he ate _a lot_ of different foods. Or just food in general.

He leaned back up and kissed Hermione. He still couldn't believe this was happening. He felt Hermione slowly move the waistband of his pajama pants down. Soon they were off, and she was working on his boxers. He began getting nervous. What if he wasn't satisfactory for her? Or she didn't think he was attractive after he was fully naked. His worries were incorrect. As soon as they were all the way off, Hermione stopped and stared, taking him in like he had to her. "You're bloody amazing," Hermione whispered under her breath. She got down on the bottom half of the bed, taking him in her hands. She slowly took him in her mouth, hesitant. Yes, she had read a book or two on this kind of thing, but it was one thing to read about it. It was another thing to actually do it. She wanted to please Ron as much as he had pleased her.

She took him down to the base, which had seemed nearly impossible when she had first laid eyes on him. He was... longer than most guys. Not that she had actually seen anyone else. But she could tell. Minutes later, they finally did the deed. She layed underneath him, and he slowly pushed into her -after a charm for protection- and she screamed.

He pulled back out instantly, worried he had hurt her. "It does... hurt, but it's... _amazing_ at the same time," she told him. He nodded, pushing back into her slowly. Ron had five older brothers, one of which had a kid. He had -maybe not all that willingly- been told some tricks for this kind of thing. As he did all the things they had told him to, Hermione was close to her second climax of the night.

"Ron... Ron..." she repeated, moaning. He had to admit... he loved her saying his name. She hit her climax a minute later. Her walls tightened around him, and Ron finally came, too.

He collapsed, making sure not to put all his weight on Hermione. "I love you, so much," Ron told her as they panted.

"I love you, too, Ron," she said, looking into his eye. They kissed each other goodnight, pulling the covers over them, and fell asleep in each other's arms.

* * *

"Hermione, wake up," Ron said gently. It was eight in the morning; they were supposed to be at the Burrow again in an hour. He shook her, and she finally woke up, rubbing her eyes and stretching her arms out.

"Morning, Ron," she said, smiling over at him. She seemed to finally notice she was naked; she pulled the covers up to her neck in alarm. "What... what happened last night?" she asked him caustiously.

_Oh no. Will she be mad if I tell her we had sex? _Ron thought to himself.

"Um, we... we went all the way." She didn't seem to be mad... not at all. She smiled at him, remembering.

"Oh, yeah. You were amazing, Ron," she told him.

They got up, and Hermione went into the bathroom. Ron waited for her to be done so he could take a shower. She seemed to know that's what he had to do, because she stuck her head out of the bathroom door. "Do you want to take a shower with me?" she asked him for the sake of not only saving time, but being with him. And, now that they'd seen each other naked, they _could_. He agreed, and opened the bathroom door. She had started the shower, which was actually really nice, in her opinion.

The chamber was 5 feet by 5 feet, with two showerheads on each side. She stepped in and closed the door, and Ron soon joined her after he undressed. They both still felt a little weird, but hoped they would grow more comfortable with their own bodies over time. After they had rinsed the shampoo out of their hair and Hermione had shaved quickly, they ended up making out. Hermione ended it, telling him that they only had thirty minutes to get to the Burrow. They got out, and used a spell to dry off instantly.

Hermione dressed in a white V-neck shirt with ruffles trailing along the neck-line, along with a pair of jeans. Ron dressed in the sweater his mother knitted him this Christmas, with an 'R' in the middle of it, along with jeans. They went out to the living room, and waited for Harry and Ginny. They watched the TV show "So You Think You're A Wizard" while they waited. Ten minutes to nine, they were all ready, and they all put on their coats, scarves, and shoes, riding the brooms to the Burrow. As they walked in, heat hit them, as well as the smell of bacon, ham, eggs, toast, and pancakes. Mrs. Weasley had definitely gone all-out for the holiday. Hermione and Ginny went to help her, along with Fleur, as the guys sat in the living room, watching the Weasleys' TV. Bill's kid was still asleep in their room.

Ron went into the kitchen, and greeted his mother. "Merry Christmas, mum!" he said, kissing her on the cheek. "Everything smells great."

"Well, Merry Christmas to you, too. Who are you, and what have you done with my son?" Mrs. Weasley joked.

"What, a guy can't compliment his mother, especially on Christmas day?" he defended himself.

"You're not a morning person, dear," she said as he walked over to Hermione and wrapped his arms around her from behind. He sighed.

"Let me tell you, Hermione. I'll never be able to please my mother," he said loudly, making Mrs. Weasley laugh. He kissed Hermione's cheek, and went out to the guys.

Harry sat down by Ron after greeting Mrs. Weasley himself. "Well, you're in a particularily good mood today," he commented.

Ron shrugged. "Why shouldn't I be?"

"What happened last night with you and Hermione?" Harry asked, lowering his voice and leaning towards Ron.

"We... may have went all the way."

"You had sex?!" Harry said, not bothering to lower his voice.

All the guys looked up at him. Ron's face turned red, going all the way up to his hairline. "Thanks a lot, mate," he sighed.

* * *

**So what did you guys think of my first lemon story? I think I'm going to continue this. Let me know if you want me to! Reviews, favorites, and follows always welcome and encouraged.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm sorry for this not being an update, but I'm at a bit of a writers block. I've never written a lemon story, so I need everyone's opinion. Do you want every chapter to have lemon in it, or just every few chapters? I've read stories with both, but it seems that stories with lemon in every chapter are 4 to 5 chapters long until it's stopped. I'm thinking of doing something with Ginny and Harry, but I'm not sure about that yet either. Every chapter will only be 2,000 to 3,000 words long, especially since, while writing it, I planned on it being a one shot. So review or PM me if you want a say in which it should be between lemon in every chapter or just every so often! Thank you for all the reviews, favorites, and follows!**


End file.
